All kinds of Sharks
by cd11
Summary: A small tale of two different sharks meeting for the first time.


All kinds of sharks: a Dallas/General Hospital Story. All rights to both shows belong to their creators. A small tale of two different sharks meeting for the first time.

J.R. Ewing has an oil development project on the island of Dominica. He has met with interference from a man who has held up the project. So in good J.R. Fashion he has invited the man and his associate to South fork to show him who the shark was in this matter. But there's all sorts of sharks. The two men arrived early. And J.R. kept them waiting for an hour. As he will find this was not the best of ideas.

"Maybe you boys don't know who you're dealing with!" J.R. Ewing says. Looking very intimidating from behind his desk. The white-haired Ewing was the big shark in these waters. If this was meant to scare his two guests it did not work to well.

The one man, dark haired man in his early 40's in fact did not seemed impressed at all. "Mr. Ewing he told J.R. You want to start drilling on the island of Dominia in the Caribbean?" Looking to J.R. "Am I right so far?

"That's right friend." He replied "That's what I intend to do." J.R. smiled with a smug look on his face.

The dark haired man did not return the smile. "First of all." He began "I'm not your friend. In the second place. You're not going to be drilling anything without doing business with me."

He leaned forward "And that means signing contracts with our company for shipping in supplies, personnel, and pretty much anything else that that requires transportation."

J.R. Looks to the man with amazement. "Are you serious? Mister I've gone over your prices and they are exorbitant." He said "even by my standards."

The dark haired man companion, a younger blond giant of a man replied "How much would it cost you Mr. Ewing if you crew boats started having... Shall we say problems?"

"That could cost you even more." The dark haired man pointed out.

J.R. leaned forward in his chair, clearly angry now. "I had hoped I would not have to do this." He pressed an intercom button. And two men walked in the one was an older man in his fifty's with whitish hair came in. His companion a solidly built man in his thirty's joined him. J.R smiled to his two guests. "Gents, this is Jimmy Russo of the longshoreman's association, and his friend here is Sal Fontaine."

J.R. indicated the two men. "These are the two fellas I was telling you about."

Jimmy and Sal turned to face the two and were taken aback.

"The dark haired man smiled and said "How you guys been."

Jimmy laughed nervously "Not bad Mr. C. Not bad."

Looking to J.R. who suddenly did not feel so shark like. "J.R." Jimmy asked "You do know who these men are?"

JR said "Not a clue"

"Well" Jimmy said pointing to the dark haired man"This is Sonny Corinthos, and this man next to him is Jason Morgan."

J.R. thought for a moment. "Sonny Corinthos? From New York?" he asked

"That's correct." Sonny told him "And I have interests on that island that would be compromised if Ewing Oil starts that drilling too soon." Walking over to J.R. "And that's not going to happen."

With that Sonny and Jason walked out of the office. J.R. Ewing stood in the middle of his office for a brief moment. When he could finally talk, he asked Jimmy "What do you think?"

Jimmy replied "If you want the Dominica project to succeed, and most important." Jimmy looked J.R. in the eye. "If you want to live long enough to see it succeeds. I would really go along with what Corinthos wants. You see J.R., people who go up against him have a bad habit of ending up dead."

J.R. had heard of Sonny Corinthos, and especially heard of Jason Morgan as well. Going to the phone. He called the project. "Hello, Dave? I think that the Dominia project needs to get pushed back a spell." The man on the other end of the phone starts to agrue for a bit. But J.R. cuts him off sharply. "Just do as I said Dave." Then he hung up the phone.

Looking to Jimmy and Sal. "Its easier to drill oil later then it is to have a bullet in the head." Jimmy and Sal left the office. J.R sat for a while, realizing that a younger shark had bested him this round. But he chuckled to himself. "We just may have to have another go at it Mr. Corinthos." And smiled like a shark.

With that, J.R. pushed another button under the desk. And Jasper Jax came walking in. "What did I tell you J.R." Jax said.

"You were right. Corinthos and Morgan are quite the team." J.R. said. Jax sat down in front of J.R. "Still want to take them on?"

J.R. Ewing returned Jax's stare with a huge grin. "Oh Hell Yes!"

As the black limo drove back to town. "Just like we heard." Jason said. sonny nodded; "Yeah I figured Jax would be part of this." they both looked to their third companion in the limo. Jason asked him; "Do you still want in?"

"You could not drag me away." Victor Neumann said

To be continued? Oh Hell Yes!


End file.
